Cinderella (Ryan Haywood x reader)
by frogethrog
Summary: This is my first (submitted) x Reader. Yes, a Rooster Teeth one. This could be ongoing or not... Whatever I decide. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

You've been an Achievement Hunter for two months now. Well… _Technically_ you're an Achievement Hunter. You work behind the scenes. You think your job is pretty boring, but you're also grateful for having one in the first place.

Your name is _ _ and you work as the clean-up crew for Rooster Teeth. It's not really a "crew" since you're the only one, but you hope it will be. Nobody really talks to you. Geoff is practically the only one that knows your name. Everyone else either ignores you or gets your attention with, "hey you!" Although this job is pretty shitty, you're glad you get to work in the same building as your favorite YouTubers.

It's been almost a year, and still nobody knows your name. You've gotten used to your low pay and offensive nicknames given by Gavin. What's the point in trying to make friends anyways? Maybe you should consider quitting. Sure, you get to _look at_ the RT employees, but not being able to communicate with them is pointless. Janitors suck.

"Who's that?" you hear one of the guys ask.

 _I highly doubt they're talking about me._ You think to yourself as you continue to sweep the floor.

"Uh… _, I think," you hear Geoff reply.

Your heart skips a beat. Why would anyone want to know who you are? You act like you don't hear them.

"_…" the first person repeats, "has a nice ring to it."

You're startled by a tap on your shoulder. When you were little, you took taekwondo and it sort of stuck with you, so being startled isn't very great for the startler. You turned around and hit the person right in the head with the broom you were using.

"Ow!? What was that for!?" the guy you hit shouted.

Your face heats up from embarrassment ( _and because he's cute like wow)._

"I-I'm sorry! You scared me, and my reflexes are dangerous- I'm so sorry!" you stuttered.

He laughed, "It's cool, don't worry," he held his hand out for you to shake and smiled, "_, is it?"

You gulped. _Why is he acknowledging me?_ You think.

Reaching your hand out to shake his, you reply with a modest "yes."

He chuckles a little, "Cool. I'm Ryan."

You glance at Geoff, who has a weird smile plastered on his face.

 _What's going on?!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Ryan decides to hang out with you instead of recording his usual videos.

"Hey, _! How are you today?" he greets you.

You smile awkwardly, "I'm fine… How about you?"

"I'm doing great now that I got the chance to talk to you," he replies.

Is… Is he _**flirting!?**_

The room next door is where the Achievement Hunters were at.

"Where the bloody hell is Ryan?" Gavin asked, impatiently.

"He's probably with _," Geoff answered the impatient Brit in a monotone voice.

"Who's _?" Michael asked, taking off his green headphones.

"Isn't she the janitor girl?" Jack asked, continuing to play the game he was playing.

"Ohh! Clean-up Caethes!" Gavin says, laughing.

"Caethes" is a British name that means "slave," which fits you perfectly. Gavin has plenty rude nicknames, but "Clean-up Caethes" is his favorite.

"So Ryan's finally moving on?" Lindsay asked, excitedly.

Ryan and his wife got a divorce a while back, and he's been pretty torn up about it since. She got custody of the kids and everything.

"Guess so," Geoff said.

"Hey, if she plays video games, she could totally be the replacement for Ray," Michael suggested.

"Hm…" Geoff thought about it.

Ryan hanging out with you made you a little nervous. One reason being, you're not used to people knowing of your existence, two: _A REALLY CUTE GUY IS TALKING TO YOU,_ three: you don't want to make a fool of yourself in front of him. Well, you already did by hitting him with a broom, but that doesn't count.

"So all you do is clean? Really?" he asked as you wiped a table down.

You nodded your head. You guess he doesn't like the fact that you're a dirty servant. You yourself didn't like that.

"Well I need to get you a better job then," he said.

"Yeah… Wait- _What!?_ " you stopped wiping the table.

"Okay, it's settled then. I'll get you a promotion," he says, smirking.

"Why?" you asked, timidly.

"Because you deserve so much better, _," he said, putting his hands on your shoulders.

"You don't even know me," you said, avoiding eye contact.

"That's true," he said, taking one hand off and making a gun with it, "which is why in exchange for getting you a promotion, you have to let me get to know you better."

You felt your face turn red, so you shifted your head to the side so Ryan wouldn't see.

He saw.

He chuckled and took his other hand off. "Is it a deal then?" he asked.

You shrugged your shoulders. _Could he actually get me a promotion? What else is open?_ _I can't be an Achievement Hunter because I don't really play video games, I can' edit videos, and I can't animate. Voice acting can't be an option. What else is there?_

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. "You should be promoted by the end of the week if I talk to Burnie today."

 _Why is he being so nice?_


End file.
